


הארי

by Areola



Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: F/M, אנגסט, עברית, עלילתי, פלאף
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jojo Potter (OFC)
Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928077





	הארי

שבת בבוקר. מחוץ לבית המידות הכפרי מתחיל מכתש גודריק להתעורר. ציפורים מצייצות בחוץ, ארנבון תועה מציץ מתוך היער וג'יימס פוטר בן התשע-עשרה מרסק קערת חרס בניסיון להרחיף לעצמו ארוחת בוקר מתוך המקרר.

הארי מקיץ לכאב ראש מפלח.  _ הו, מרלין. רק לא זה _ .

"ג'יימס סיריוס פוטר!" מתרומם קולה של ג'וג'ו. "כשאמרתי שאתה יכול להישאר בבית עד שהכשרת ההילאים מתחילה לא התכוונתי לזה באופן מילולי!"

"אז איך לעזאזל התכוונת לזה?!"

הארי קובר את ראשו מתחת לכרית. הקולות שוככים מעט, אולם כאב הראש נותר בעינו.

"התכוונתי שאתה יכול לישון בבית בזמן שאתה הולך לעבודה בבוקר, מעסיק את עצמך בערב ובשום פנים ואופן לא מניח רגליים על שולחן הקפה שלי!"

"זה שולחן הקפה של אבא!" מוחה ג'יימס. "את בכלל רצית לזרוק אותו!"

"למה שאני רציתי או לא רציתי לעשות, אין שום קשר עם העובדה שהרגליים שלך מקומן על הקרקע!"

הארי נאנח, מתעלם מהכאב הטורדני שמסרב להתפוגג, ומוציא רגל אחת מבין השמיכות.  _ חימום מרכזי _ . בשנה הבאה, הם מתקינים חימום מרכזי.

"את שונאת את השולחן הזה-"

לפעמים, מוכן הארי להישבע שחילופי הצעקות בין ג'יימס וג'וג'ו לוקחים את דיוני הקסמהדרין בהליכה. הוא יודע שלא יוכל לחיות בלעדיהם, אבל כפי שהציעה לילי בעדינות בחופשת הכריסטמס האחרונה, "לפעמים אני חושבת ששנינו נהיה פחות מתוחים אם אמא וג'יימס יבלו לפחות חודש בשנה על אי בודד. אני מתכוונת- לבד."

כיוון שהארי רוצה לשמור על עור התוף שלו משך כמה שנים נוספות, הוא קם מהמיטה, משתחל לתוך חלוק בית, ואחרי שהוא מטיל על עצמו קסם חימום, יורד באיטיות למטה.

"חבר'ה-"

שני זוגות עיניים נתלים בו ברוגז. הארי סופר עד שלוש-

"רואֶה?" מתפרצת ג'וג'ו. "שוב הערת את אבא שלך. עכשיו לך ותאסוף את השברים."

"כן, אני הערתי אותו-"

"ג'יימס," הארי מגלגל את עיניו. "תעשה מה שאמא שלך אומרת."

ג'וג'ו – מטר ארבעים ותשעה סנטימטרים של רצון ברזל – נועצת בבנם הבכור מבט רצחני. הארי נאנח וקורס לתוך הספה. לפחות האש בקמין בוערת בעליזות. הכאב, כמו נקישת פטיש עמומה בירכתי ראשו, מתחיל להתפוגג.

כשהיא מתיישבת על מסעד הספה, מסיטה ג'וג'ו קווצת שיער מאפיר ממצחו של הארי. "הכל בסדר, חומד?"

הוא מרים את עיניו להביט בה. המשקפיים שגלשו במורד אפו מותירים את עיניו חשופות: ללא משקפיים, הופכת ג'וג'ו לאוסף כתמים מעורפלים בצבעי צהוב ושמנת, עיניה שתי פיסות חרסינה בתכלת עזה. לפתע, גואה לבו מאהבה אליה.

הארי מטלטל את ראשו. "סתם. כאב ראש חולף- שום דבר רציני." הוא לוכד את פרק-ידה בשלו ומתרומם כדי לנשק אותה. העצמות הולכות ומתחדדות עם השנים- שרירים הולכים וקורמים צורה ככל שהזמן עובר, אך הידיים אותן הידיים, זעירות ותזזיתיות ("תשים את המשקפיים ותסתכל עלי כמו בנאדם," רוטנת ג'וג'ו, אך הגרגור המרוצה בקולה, ויותר מזה, העובדה שאיננה תופסת במשקפיו ומרכיבה אותן בחזרה על אפו, מעידים טוב מכל שהיא מרוצה מהסידור).

"ארוחת בוקר?" היא שואלת.

הארי מפהק. "עוד מעט. ג'יימס סיים בכלל לפנות את המטבח?"

ג'וג'ו מתרוממת. "ג'יימס? אנחנו רוצים להתחיל להכין ארוחת בוקר."

ג'יימס רוטן, אך לא מגיב.

היא רוכנת לנשק לשפתיו של הארי. "אני אלך לחתוך את הסלט ולהתעמר בבננו היקר. אתה תנוח קצת."

~

שבוע לאחר מכן הארי מכורבל בכורסה האהובה עליו. לבו כמעט נשבר כשהניח לג'וג'ו "להרחיף את השטיח הישן לעליית הגג" (הוא ידע מה היא מתכוונת לעשות איתו באמת), אבל השטיח החדש כה נעים תחת בהונותיו...  _ אם לא כאב הראש הארור _ . מצד שני, את כאב הראש בהחלט ניתן ליחס לנושא השיחה...

"הארי, חומד-" הוא מכיר את הטון הזה. הארי מלכסן מבט לאשתו האהובה. "אתה זוכר שאמרנו שאני אהיה זו שאנהל את שיחת הדבורים והציפורים עם ג'יימס..."

הארי בולע את רוקו. "ובכן... אני זוכר. למעשה, אני חושב שכל השכונה זוכרת..." הוא חושד שכל תושבי "מכתש גודריק" זוכרים ("מרלין, אמא! את האדם האחרון שאני רוצה לדבר איתו על קונדומים! או על שיקויים נגד היריון!" – "ואני האדם האחרון שיגדל את השדונים שלך אם תכניס את אינגבורג להיריון, אז תקשיב לי טוב-טוב עכשיו!").

"ובכן," ג'וג'ו, מחייכת בסלחנות, משתחלת לצידו. "אני חושבת שהגיע הזמן שתקיים את השיחה עם לילי."

"אממ... מה?"

"ה-שיחה, הארי."

הוא ממצמץ.

"היא בת שבע-עשרה. וראית אותה עם אלכס בקיץ."

"לילי לא, לילי ואלכס לא..."

ג'וג'ו מרימה גבה.

"לילי..."

"לילי היא נערה בריאה בגיל ההתבגרות ואלה שנות האלפיים," אומרת ג'וג'ו בקול ההרצאות שלה. הארי מסרב לקבל את העובדה שהוא שומע את זה. "אני אתפלא מאוד לשמוע שהיא ואלכס לא חושבים על קיום יחסי-מין-"

"ג'וג'ו-" הארי מסיר את משקפיו ומוחה אותן במרץ, "כואב לי הראש. באמת כואב לי הראש. אפשר לא לדבר על זה?"

היא נאנחת. "אתה יודע איך יכאב לך הראש כשיהיו כאן שני תינוקות להשגיח עליהם במקום רק אחד?"

"ש-שני תינוקות?"

ג'יימס, אומרת ג'וג'ו ללא קול.

"אני- ג'ו-" מדקרת כאב חדה במיוחד מאיימת לגזול את קולו. " _ באמת  _ כואב לי הראש."

ג'וג'ו מניחה יד על מצחו של הארי. "אין לך חום, זה מוזר. מתי בפעם האחרונה עשית בדיקת עיניים?"

~

השנה, בניגוד לשנים קודמות, הכריזו אחיה ואחותה של ג'וג'ו, שהם נוסעים – כל אחד על משפחתו וטפו – לחו"ל אחר. מה שהותיר את ג'וג'ו הלומת הרעם האחות היחידה לארח את לין ושון רוברטס בסעודת חג המולד.

"אני לא מבין," שואל הארי, "אנחנו לא יכולים להזמין אותם לוויזלים?"

"מרלין, לא!" מתפלצת ג'וג'ו (היא ישבה מול הפלו בפה פעור משך דקה ארוכה, עדיין מתקשה להפנים את הודעתה של לין רוברטס החייכנית. הארי חיבב את חמותו. ג'וג'ו, בבירור, פחדה ממנה פחד מוות). "אמא שלי מצפה ממני לארח את  _ כולם _ . עם כלי החרסינה שהם קנו לנו לחתונה – אלוהים! אתה יודע איפה שמנו את הסט שהם קנו לנו לחתונה? והיא מצפה ממני לבשל! הארי, אני מכשפה מודרנית!" בוכה ג'וג'ו. "אני לא אמורה לדעת לבשל, יש לי מיקרוגל!"

"אני לא בטוח שהגיע הזמן לנפץ את האשליה הספציפית הזו," נאנח הארי. "טדי משקר לטוני כבר שנים שאת מארחת כל מיני אישים חשובים ממשרד הקסמים-"

"-חשבתי שהוא הפסיק עם זה ברגע שהוא יצא מהארון-"

"-ובכן, את יודעת. הוא לא רצה להרוס לטוני את הפנטזיה."

ג'וג'ו מכה על מצחה. "אני לא יכולה לארגן את ארוחת החג, הארי!"

"בטח שאת יכולה. את סופר-ג'וג'ו." הוא לוחץ את ידה בעדינות. כינוי החיבה העתיק גורם לה לעקל את שפתיה בחיוך רך. "חוץ מזה, תחשבי איזה הזדמנות נהדרת תהיה לנו לשבת עם כולם, טדי וטוני, לילי ואלכס, ג'יימס ואינג, ההורים שלך-"

"בבקשה, תעצור כאן."

"ההורים שלך הם אנשים מקסימים."

"-לפני שאני מטילה על עצמי לחש הנגזה ובורחת מהבית.  _ בבקשה _ ."

הארי כורך את ידו סביב כתפה של ג'וג'ו. הוא זוכר את עצמו בתחילת המלחמה, קודר וכמעט חסר-אונים מרוב עצב – בימים מסוימים נראה המוות וַדָּאִי כפי שהקור וַדָּאִי בחורף והשמש שוקעת בסוף היום. הוא לא ידע איך לצחוק (כי לא היה על מה לצחוק), בטח שלא כיצד לצחוק על עצמו. הרמיוני התעקשה ש"יש דברים שאסור לצחוק עליהם" ורון רק השפיל את עיניו והסכים עם כל מילה של הרמיוני ("אני לא יודע, הארי. אני מניח שהרמ צודקת".)

ג'וג'ו... פרעה את שיערו והעזה שלא להתייחס אליו ברצינות תהומית ("מי הרג את הכלב שלך", אלוהים. מי עוד היה מעז לשאול אותו שאלה כזו). היא קרוב לוודאי לא ידעה, אבל גם לו הייתה יודעת... ג'וג'ו הצחיקה אותו אז ולא מפסיקה להצחיק אותו עד היום. "אין יום שעובר בלי שאת גורמת לי לחייך," אמר לה ביום ההוא, כשרדף אחריה לרכבת התחתית ואז לשדה התעופה, "אני חושב שזה לא רעיון טוב שתלכי. אממ. כן."

הארי איננו בטוח מה לומר לה כעת. דווקא עכשיו, כאשר היא נראית כה מוטרדת. אותה התעקשות שלה, לעטות ארשת אגבית ככלות הכל, למנוע ממנו בכוח גישה לעצבים החשופים, עומדת בעוכריו. לסגת? אולי היא לא רצינית? להתעקש – אולי היא זקוקה לו?

הוא מתיישב לצידה, מניח יד מנחמת על כתפה (שפתיה קפוצות לקו דק, ספק רוגז ספק דכדוך, אך הארי לא מעז לחבק אותה. עדיין לא). "ג'ואנה, אנחנו לא חייבים לארח אותם."

"אתה לא מכיר את אמא שלי." הארי מכיר את הקול הזה. הנמוך, הרועד (הקול שאמר: "הארי, אני לא יודעת מה אני אעשה עם עצמי אם לא תצא מהמבוך הארור-" ו-"שמישהו ישיג לי את הארי פוטר, הילדה שלו בטראומה, יש שם שושואיסטים מחורבנים!" ו-"מרלין, הארי, אני לא יודעת מה לעשות, לפעמים אני פשוט כל כך עייפה.")

"אנחנו יכולים לנסוע לחו"ל," הוא מגרד את מצחו. הצלקת רגישה במיוחד בחודשים שחלפו (החורף קר מן הרגיל בשנים האחרונות. כשפגש את הקנטאורים לפני מספר שבועות, טען פירנזה כי מאדים זורח בחזקה). "יכולה, אממ- לקרות תאונה-"

"-במחלקת הארכיאומאגיה של גנדלף האפור?" ג'וג'ו נראית מאוששת מעט, אף על פי שפניה עדיין נפולים. "אתה מקסים, הארי, אבל אני לא חושבת שזה אתי להשבית מחלקה שלמה כדי שאוכל להימנע מארוחת חג עם ההורים שלי."

הארי מחבק אותה. עכשיו, הוא יודע, תתכרבל ג'וג'ו לתוך זרועותיו, כמו חתלתולה מרוצה.

"אין ברירה," היא מכריזה לבסוף. "נצטרך לעשות את זה. נצטרך, הארי? הארי – אתה מכאיב לי-"

הכאב – קהה ועז כמו אגרוף בבטן – מסתער עליו באחת. הוא צועק ללא קול, ידיו נקמצות לאגרופים. ג'וג'ו, מעליו, מטלטלת אותו בכוח. "הארי- הארי!"

הצלקת על מצחו פועמת בחדות.

~

"ואתם בטוחים שזה לא סרטן...?" הארי מנסה לדחוק את קולה של הרמיוני מחוץ למחשבותיו. ברגעים כאלו, הוא מתפלל לגידול סרטני.

הם הלכו לרופא העיניים שאליו הפנתה אותם הרמיוני ואז לאונקולוג, ובכל פעם החסיר לבו של הארי פעימה למשמע התשובה השלילית (ואז החסיר פעימה נוספת, כיוון שהתשובה הייתה שלילית).

"הארי-" קולה של ג'וג'ו, גבוה יותר מלחישה אך לא בהרבה, מוצא את אוזנו מתחת לשמיכותיהם בלילה. "יש לי וידוי."

הוא מרים גבה.

"לרגע כמעט קיוויתי שזה... זה." גם בחשיכה המוחלטת, הוא יודע כי היא משרבבת את שפתה התחתונה. "אני לא רוצה לארח את ארוחת חג המולד."

הם צוחקים ביחד, פנים אל פנים, ואיש מהם לא מעז להביע את החשש שמא כאב הראש המפלח אכן מבשר על הגרוע מכל.

כעת משוחחות ג'ו והרמיוני זו עם זו, מנסות למצוא הסבר רציונאלי – בטוח יותר – לכאבי הראש של הארי. רון, מוכר ונינוח כמו ספל תה חם, יושב לצידו על הכורסה, בוהה בטלוויזיה ("אתה בטוח שהיא לא עובדת עלי?" – "למה שהרמיוני תעבוד עליך?" – "למה שמוגלגים ימציאו מכשיר שיש בתוכו אנשים קטנים?").

"אז מה שלום התותחים העונה?" שואל הארי.

רון מעווה את פניו. "כרגיל."

הם לוגמים מהבירה שלהם.

"מולי תסלח לנו אם לא נגיע לארוחת החג?"

"היא רוצה לדעת באיזה צבע לסרוג את הסוודרים."

שידורי הBBC עוברים לפרסומות.

הארי משפשף את עיניו. "ג'יימס מסתדר עם הכחול ואני חושב שלילי אמרה משהו על פרחים סרוגים."

מבטו של רון נודד לאוסף פרחי הצמר שנחים בצרור מעל האח. "זה לילי עשתה?"

הארי מהנהן ללא קול. "ואז היא סרגה מובייל לפרדי ושני פרפרים לויקטואר." היא גם סרגה סוודר עם פרחים ופרפרים לאלכסנדר מאלפוי (להארי לא היה לב להגיד לה שאף בחור לא ילבש דבר כזה מרצונו החופשי), אך הארי נמנע מלהזכיר את אלכס בפני רון.

"המפף." רון מגרד את בטנו (בגיל ארבעים הוא עדיין צנום כגבעול. הארי מקנא בו מעט). "יש משהו שלא אמרת לג'ואנה והרמיוני."

שריר זע ברקתו של הארי. האשמה צורבת בבטנו, כמו מזון שהתקלקל. "התקבלו דיווחים, במשרד. זה מידע מסווג."

"הא?"

"הדליפה מתפשטת."

רון מעווה את פניו. "אתה מתכוון...?"

"כן."

הם לוגמים מהבירה שלהם בתיאום. "התגלו סימנים לזיהום ליד אגם בארנְמוּר..."

"אתה לא חושב...?"

"מוגלגים." הארי נאנח. "זה חודר למים."

רון שוקל את העניין בכובד ראש. "זה יחכה עד אחרי החג, נכון?"

~

הארי מקווה כי הצדק עם רון. נותרו עוד שבועיים וחצי לכריסטמס, וג'וג'ו כה מוטרדת שהיא לוחצת את ידיו בכוח ונמנעת מלהשוות את אמא שלה לאדון האופל. ג'יימס, שאולץ לשמש כיד-ימינה של ג'וג'ו בהכנות לחג ("אם אתה חי כאן על חשבוני, לפחות תהיה מועיל"), מקטר ללא הרף, והארי כמעט שמח למצוא את עצמו במשרד. הדבר האחרון שהארי מצפה לו הוא טדי- מנופף בתג הערפילי של מחלקת המסתורין ומושך את טוני (לא-מרוצה בעליל) בעקבותיו.

"עד כאן!" מכריז טדי כשהוא טורק את הדלת. הוא מטיל לחש הדממה מהיר על המשרד, מוסיף לחש נגד ציתות ועוד שלושה לחשי הגנה (מרלין. מתי נעשה הילד כל כך פרנואיד?), לפני שהוא ממשיך. "הגעתם לי עד כאן!"

טוני, מנגד, קורס בכיסא הצר שמול שולחנו של הארי. "טדי, אתה מוכן לשבת?"

כחכוח מתוזמן מצידו של הארי ומבטו החד של טוני (שמניד בראשו לעבר הכיסא הנוסף), גורמים לטדי לקבל את ההצעה. הוא נושף ברוגז, מתיישב ונועץ בהארי מבט זועם.

"טדי," פותח הארי באיטיות, יודע כי הוא דורך על קרקע רגישה, "יש משהו שאתה רוצה להגיד לי?"

טדי רועד מזעם עצור. "הם מחקו את הזיכרון של טוני!"

~

יש סודות, יודע הארי, שאינך מגלה לאיש. כשג'וג'ו מחייכת אליו בקריצה ואומרת לו כי היא יודעת שלילי היא הילדה החביבה עליו, הוא מגלגל עיניים ויודע שאת הסוד הזה, ייקח איתו אל הקבר. אל המבוך.

טדי... איננו בנו הביולוגי של הארי, ועדיין, כשהארי חושב על משפחתו וילדיו, טדי תמיד כלול ברשימה. ספק בן ספק אח צעיר, ללא-ספק בן סנדקות, טדי הוא בנו הראשון של הארי. בגיל שבע-עשרה, לא יכול הארי לטפל בפעוט, ובגיל עשרים ואחת, עם לידת בנו הראשון, היו לטדי בית וחיים משלו. (ולמרות שג'וג'ו התעקשה ש"לילד הזה מגיע אמא ואבא, הארי. אנחנו יכולים להיות ההורים שלו", סבר הארי שאולי מוטב לטדי כמות שהוא. שאולי, רק אולי- מוטב לטדי ולאנדרומדה טונקס האלמנה כמות שהם. שיש גבול לדברים שהוא יכול לגזול ממנה).

ג'יימס, כמו טדי, נולד בלב הקרבות: באור הזרקורים ועם תאווה בוערת למשחק, לתעלומה, לאוויר פתוח. הם שהו חודשים ארוכים תחת מצור בגרימולד 12 ואז נדדו ממסתור למסתור. הילד שאמור היה לקצור את פירות הניצחון המתוק, גדל בציפייה מתמדת לאסון.

הארי הוסיף לעבוד כהילאי כיוון שמצא את עצמו חסר-תועלת ומדוכדך מחוץ לגלימה האדומה. ג'יימס רצה לשרת כהילאי מפני שאוכלי מוות מסוימים הוסיפו לחמוק מעונש והצד השני "לא שילם מספיק."

הארי אוהב אותו. הארי יתום מדי בעצמו מכדי לא לאהוב את ג'יימס ללא-תנאי (אבל לפעמים, כשיום העבודה מתמשך, כשהוא מוצא את עצמו בפני ועדת רווחה נוספת, כשהצדק לא תמיד מתגלה כעיוור כל כך), הארי תוהה על טיב הקשר ביניהם. איך יכול להיות שג'יימס הוא כל כך הארי וכל כך ג'וג'ו, ובכל זאת... כל כך מישהו אחר. הוא מניח שלא ידע לעולם.

לילי לעומת זאת היא עניין פשוט יותר. שקטה, חכמה וקשובה, כמו מים רוגעים מתחת אגם קפוא. תעתיק זעיר של הארי, עם הנינוחות והפייסנות שהביאו הורים קשובים והביטחון בכך שהיא נאהבת.

ועם זאת, גם לילי איננה הבת האהובה עליו.

הילד האהוב עליו הוא השלישי: האחד שלא נולד. הילד שהיה שקט כמו הארי ומבריק כמו ג'וג'ו. הילד עם עיני החרסינה של ג'וג'ו וחיוכה המהיר-להתלקח, שהיה, ומעולם לא היה באמת. אלבוס פוטר.

בגיל עשרים ושש, האמין הארי שימצא את מותו בלוע המבוך; אבוד לנצח במעיו המדממים, לצד האויב שרדף אותו מגיל שנה, המכשף שראה בו נכד אהוב, וצבא של מפלצות. בגיל שלושים ותשע הוא חולם על אלבוס, צוחק ומניף את מבחנת השיקוי שהשאיר את אביו בחיים. המחשבה על המבוך- על הזיכרונות החסומים, לכודים עמוק במוחו של אנתוני ברקוביץ', גורמת לו להתהפך ולהתהפך.

"הארי-" אצבעותיה של ג'וג'ו, רכות ומנחמות, מסיטות את השיער ממצחו.

"אני לא רוצה לדבר על זה, ג'ואנה."

"אתה יודע שזאת לא הייתה אשמתך."

הוא לא משיב.

~

למחרת בצהריים נערכת ישיבת חירום רשמית למחצה בבית משפחת פוטר.

הארי, שמתעלם מניגוד העניינים, בוחר שלא לערב בישיבה אדם נוסף ממטה ההילאים. על פגישה בלי טדי אין בכלל מה לדבר, ולא טדי ולא טוני מוכנים לשמוע על פגישה עם נציג בכיר ממחלקת המסתורין. הארי מזהיר את טדי כי הוא עתיד לשלם על המהלך בקריירה שלו, ולבסוף מגיעים בני-הזוג לפשרה המקובלת (בערך) על כל הצדדים. צ'ו לשעבר צ'אנג, הקפטן של טדי, תגיע לפגישה על תקן נציגת מחלקת המסתורין. הארי, שמעולם לא חיבב את קליסטו אברקרומבי או ג'ים דוליש, גם הוא מרוצה מההסדר.

האדם הרביעי שיגיע לפגישה הוא מומחה בינלאומי ללחשי זיכרון. ג'וג'ו, שכנראה הייתה השנייה לשמוע מטדי וראתה זאת מחובתה לצעוק על הארי כ _ נציג משרד הקסמים והממסד-בכלל _ בבית, עוברת על רשימת המועמדים של משרד הקסמים ומאשרת בהסתייגות מה את המועמד השלישי. "הוא מבין בתחום, הוא אדם נחמד והוא נחשב לדיסקרטי."

הארי מצמץ. "אז מה רע בו?"

"הוא מצביע לשמרנים."

"אנחנו קוסמים, ג'וג'ו. אלה הבחירות של המוגלגים."

היא רק מגלגלת את עיניה בתוכחה. "קחו אותו. על השניים האחרים אין מה לדבר."

דייויד לזנבי מתגלה כמכשף נעים הליכות, עם חיוך עייף ועיניים כחולות מימיות. הוא מקבל בהוקרת תודה את התה שג'וג'ו מציעה לו, ועוקב בשקט אחר חילופי הדברים. הארי רוחש לו חיבה מיידית. נוכח צעקותיו של טדי, מבטם העייף של טוני וצ'אנג וזעפה של ג'וג'ו, הארי שמח להתמקד במישהו שמסרב להניח להמולה לבלוע אותו.

"טדי-" מתערבת צ'ו (היא נראית מבוגרת מכפי גילה, חושב הארי, עדיין יפה, אך ודאי מותשת מעבודת השדה. האנשים במשרד אהבו אותה והשמועות טענו שצ'אנג מעדיפה תפקידי שטח). "למה שלא תיתן לטוני לספר לנו מה קרה?"

טדי, עיניו מבזיקות בשלל גווני אדום, משכל את זרועותיו. המראה מחריד ולרגע מרגיש הארי שוב בן שש-עשרה, נאבק לקבור את הדחף לזוז באי-נוחות ולהצביע. הוא לא בטוח מה מפריע לו יותר: החיזיון (לשנייה, נדמה לו כי תיכף תתחלנה עיניו של טדי לדמם), או העובדה שטדי מעולם לא היה ילד אלים (עדיין לא, למעשה. הוא צועק כשהוא כועס ומשתנה למגוון צורות מזעזעות, אך כמו תמיד, במצבים כאלה, מתקשה הארי לסנכרן את הפער בין הטדי שהוא מכיר לבחור הצעיר שהוא רואה מולו).

רק טוני, שמניח יד עדינה על זרועו של טדי, גורם לו להירגע לבסוף. "טדי," הוא אומר בקול מוכיח.

הם מחליפים מבט ארוך. טדי נושם עמוקות. "אתה בטוח?"

טוני מגלגל את עיניו בתשישות. הוא פונה אל הנוכחים. "כמו שאולי הצלחתם להבין מטדי, אחת הכתבות שעבדתי עליהן נגעה לפרשיית זהב הלפרקונים. מפה ומשם הבנתי שאולי- ובכן, שכנראה משרד הקסמים עסוק בדברים לא פחות חשובים. קבלתי טיפ שהמחלקה לענייני מוגלגים עסוקה עם מוגלגים שמאבדים את הצפון בכפר מסוים בקמבריה." הוא צובט את גשר אפו. "נסעתי לשם- הפכתי קצת ניירת. שאלתי שאלות. אני חושב שכל מי שנמצא כאן בחדר יודע מה מצאתי. כנראה יותר טוב ממני-"

טדי נועץ בהארי מבט מאשים.

"אם יורשה לי-" לזנבי – עיניו העייפות נודדות מטוני להארי – מנקה את גרונו. "אני חושב שהצעד הראשון וההומאני ביותר הוא להשיב למר-"

"ברקוביץ'," נוהם טדי.

"להשיב למר ברקוביץ' את זיכרונו. מחיקת זיכרון היא לא אקט נעים או מתחשב, ובמלוא הכנות- אני לא חושב שמקומי בישיבה מהסוג הזה."

"מדובר במידע רגיש." הארי מרגיש כמי שמתנצל בשם מחלקת המסתורין.

"ולכן אני מעדיף שנשיב למר ברקוביץ' את הזיכרונות שלו מוקדם ככל האפשר. אני איש אקדמיה, מר פוטר. לא פוליטיקאי."

הארי מהנהן. "מיס צ'אנג?"

צ'ו נדה בראשה. "השרביט כאן-"

"ותגידו לממזר שעשה את זה-"

"טדי-" קולה של צ'ו, קר ומאופק, גורם לטדי להשתתק באחת. "זה מספיק."

לזנבי נוטל את השרביט. "מר פוטר, יש לך אולי חדר פנוי שנוכל להשתמש בו?"

"כן, בטח-" הוא מוביל אותם לחדר שמשמש אותו ואת ג'וג'ו כמשרד, משאיר אותם שם לעת עתה. ג'וג'ו (שמסתגרת עם "ארכיאומאגיה עכשיו" בחדר השינה), מפריחה אליו נשיקה כשהוא חולף על פניה. הארי מניח שמצב רוחה השתפר. בסלון ממתינים לו טדי (בקוצר רוח) וצ'ו.

"אני מניח שטוני גילה משהו חשוב אם החבר'ה שלכם החליטו שהוא לא צריך לדעת מה זה." הארי מסתכל על צ'ו.

היא נוחרת בשעשוע (טדי, מסיבות מובנות למדי, לא נראה משועשע).

"החבר'ה שלנו מאמינים שאף אחד לא צריך לדעת שום דבר," רוטן טדי.

צ'ו מושכת בכתפיה. "ההנחיות מלמעלה הן למנוע פאניקה ציבורית."

הארי מוצא את עצמו מעסה את רקותיו. "המשרד מוודא כבר שנים שהציבור לא ידע שום דבר בקשר לקרב הארור, המבוך המחורבן וכל המוגלגים ה-" הוא מרסן את עצמו, "כל המוגלגים, אלוהים יסלח לנו, שממשיכים לסבול מהמפגע הסביבתי שהשארנו אחרינו. מרלין-" הוא נאנח. "לאף אחד לא היה מושג שמאלפוי יפיל לנו אותו על הראש..."

"פוטר-" צ'ו, עניינית (כפי שהוא מניח שהפכה להיות במהלך השנים), לוכדת את תשומת לבו. "זה מה שברקוביץ' גילה."

דממה דקה משתררת בחדר.

"מה טוני גילה?" שואל טדי לבסוף.

"שאפשר לפתוח את המבוך. דראקו מאלפוי השאיר אפשרות לפתוח את המבוך," חוזרת צ'ו. "הממזר פשוט לא חשב שהוא צריך לדווח על זה למישהו."

~

"אני לא מבין." טדי מטלטל את ראשו. "אני באמת, באמת לא מבין את זה." הוא מתעלם מהתה שמזגה לו ג'וג'ו, ובמקום, שב ומעיין במסמכים שהשאירה צ'ו ("אלה עותקים חסויים, אני מזכירה לך-" – "תגידי לדוליש ואברקרומבי שאני לוקח את זה לשר הקסמים." – "אתה יודע שאני רק קצינת שטח, כן?")

"משרד הקסמים," אומרת ג'וג'ו ביובש. הארי, שניצב מול השיש וקוצץ ירקות לסלט של ארוחת הערב, מגלגל את עיניו.

טדי וג'וג'ו מסבים שניהם לאי העבודה שמתפקד גם כשולחן מטבח, לוגמים תה ומגלגלים שיחה ערה. הארי וטוני, שטורחים על ארוחת הערב, שותפים חלקית לשיחתם.

"מה את רוצה באומלט שלך, גברת פוטר?"

"השם הוא ג'וג'ו, טוני. ואני אשמח לעגבניות מיובשות ועשבי תיבול." היא מעניקה לו חיוך מהיר. "מה אתה לא מבין, טדי, שמשרד הקסמים מושחת?"

"אני לא מבין למה הם היו צריכים למחוק לטוני את הזיכרון-" טוני, שחולף על פניו, פורע את שיערו. "מכל הדברים בעולם-"

"טוני הוא עיתונאי חברתי-" מסבירה ג'וג'ו. "המשרד גונז לו כתבות על ימין ועל שמאל-"

"-לא עד כדי כך, גיב- ג'וג'ו."

"ככה יותר טוב." היא שבה ופונה לטדי. "ובנוסף לזה, הוא חצי מוגל-"

"יליד מוגלגים," מתערב הארי, "אני מבקש, מרת פוליטיקלי קורקט."

"בכל מקרה, יש להם ניסיון גרוע מהמלחמה. תשאל את הארי-" עיניה מחפשות את שלו והם מחליפים מבט מבודח (הוא תוהה האם היה מרגיש פחות בודד, האם היה מרגיש אחרת, לו הייתה שם לצידו בשנה החמישית, באותו ראיון הרה הגורל לפקפקן).

"אז את אומרת שהם מחקו לטוני את הזיכרון פשוט כדי- מה, להשתיק אותו?" ידיו של טדי רועדות סביב ספל התה. "חשבתי שאנחנו חיים במדינת חוק. חשבתי שאני  _ מגן  _ על החוק, לעזאזל." הוא נראה כמי שרוצה להטיח את אגרופו – או ספל התה, זה לא באמת חשוב – בשולחן. "יש חוקים נגד דברים כאלה!"

"אתה גם יודע שיש חוקים שמאפשרים אותם," מזכיר לו הארי בשקט.

"כן, כשמדובר באוכלי מוות! טוני פועל למען הציבור, אפשר היה לדבר איתו, אפשר היה-"

גם כשהוא עומד בגבו אליה, יכול הארי לחוש את שביעות רצונה של ג'וג'ו. "ג'ואנה..." הוא מזהיר.

"מרלין," היא נאנחת, "מה אתה חושב שאני, הארי, מפלצת?"

הוא מסיים לערום את הירקות בקערה, מתבל את הסלט במהירות ומתיישב אל השולחן (טוני, הוא מבחין, שקוע כולו בהכנת האומלטים. כמי שנחוש בדעתו להתעלם מהשיחה). "טדי- אתה יכול להביא צלחות וסכו"ם?"

טדי מציית בעוד ג'וג'ו מושיטה יד למגרת הכוסות. דקות מספר לאחר מכן, הם מסבים כולם לשולחן. אפילו טוני, שסיים את הכנת האומלטים, לא יכול עוד להתחמק.

"מה שרציתי לומר," מתחיל הארי באיטיות, "הוא שאני לא חושב שזה הזמן לדון במדיניות משרד הקסמים."

"לכל הרוחות, הארי." כן, היה עליו לדעת כי ג'וג'ו היא שתטיח חפצים בשולחן (המזלג- מסתבר). "זה בדיוק הזמן."

"לא, זה לא. טדי ואני, ועל אחת כמה וכמה את וטוני, עשויים שלא להסכים עם מדיניות המשרד-"

"-עשויים, בטח."

"-ג'וג'ו-" (זה כמו להתווכח עם ג'יימס).

"כן, תמשיך. סליחה."

"כמו שאמרתי, אנחנו עשויים לחלוק על מדיניות המשרד, אבל נדמה לי שכולנו יודעים שהמשרד רוצה בטובת הציבור-"

טוני מנקה את גרונו. הארי מעיף בו מבט.

"אני לא בטוח שתושבי קילמילהיל יסכימו איתך."

הארי נאנח. הוא נאבק בדחף להסיר את משקפיו, לנקות אותם (הצלקת... נוכחת מאוד לפתע. לא בוערת בכאב, פשוט פועמת עם כל פעימה של ליבו). "אף אחד לא רצה את המבוך, טוני," הוא מוצא את עצמו מסביר. "לא אני, לא דמבלדור, לא דראקו מאלפוי. הרמיוני- אני מתכוון, דוקטור גריינג'ר הזהירה שזה עלול להיות אסון. אבל האפשרות השנייה הייתה מלחמה כוללת, וזה היה... טוני, אתה היית בן אחת-עשרה או כמעט אחת-עשרה כשהמלחמה נגמרה. אני לא יודע אם היית כאן בזמן המלחמה – הרבה קוסמים פשוט נמלטו מאנגליה – אבל זה היה... זאת לא הייתה קייטנה."

"זה היה סיוט," מסכמת ג'וג'ו.

טוני מעיף מבט בטדי, שמושך בכתפיו.

"הצלחנו להשאיר את המוגלגים מחוץ למלחמה- והצלחנו להגביל אותה, במידה מסוימת." (הארי נכנע לפיתוי ומסיר את המשקפיים. הוא בבית. הוא לא חייב להביט בהילאים שלו. הוא לא חייב לשלוח אף אחד לקרב). "ההצלחה הזאת הייתה בגלל המבוך. בגלל שהעברנו לוולדמורט מסר ברור שהוא לא יכול להוציא אותי מהבית, אבל הוא כן יכול למצוא אותי במבוך-"

טפיפת אצבעותיו של טדי מסיחה את תשומת לבו. "אה, לא התכוונתי להפריע," הוא מתנצל.

הארי שב ומרכיב את משקפיו. "מה שרציתי להגיד-"

טדי מנקה את גרונו. "פשוט רציתי לדעת- איך עשיתם את זה?"

"למה אתה מתכוון?"

"זה ש-וולדמורט. אף פעם לא הסברת לי. איך שכנעתם אותו שתהיה במבוך."

לצידו, שומע הארי את צחוקה המריר של ג'ואנה. "זה היה החלק הקל, טדי. הטלנו על הארי קללה."

~

"אתה לא רציני." הרמיוני בוחנת את הנוסחה.

"אני מבטיח לך, גריינג'ר-"

"יש לך רעיון יותר טוב?" מאלפוי מרים גבה. זרועותיו משוכלות לרוחב חזהו (עד לפני שנה או שנתיים, נראתה לו שפת הגוף של מאלפוי כוחנית: אוסף מחוות מתריסות, אלימות, שתפקידן לומר אני כאן ואני אראה לכם. מתישהו בחודשים האחרונים, נוכח הארי שמשהו בפרספקטיבה שלו השתנה. יד עדינה ניקתה את עדשות המשקפיים וכווננה את הווליום. מאלפוי, זאת הוא יכול לראות עכשיו, מתרוצץ כמו חתול מבוהל. מנפח את פרוותו, חושף שיניים, נוהם על כל מי שמעז לחצות את ספרת אי-הנוחות שלו).

הרמיוני גונחת ברוגז, משליכה את הגווילים וצונחת על הספה. הארי עוצם את עיניו. ג'יני, בקצה החדר, מעיפה בהם מבטים חוששים. הארי יודע שזה הזמן להתערב (מאלפוי הוא חמור, נכון. אבל חמור שראשו נתון בסכנה מוחשית מאוד, ואף אחד לא סובל אותו. חוץ מג'יני, כנראה. מתפקידו של הארי להתערב – לפני שרון או הרמיוני יאכלו את מאלפוי בלי מלח...) אבל כואב לו הראש.

"הארי...?" קולה של ג'יני, קטן ולא-מתבלט, מתדפק על שולי תודעתו. הוא צריך לאסוף את עצמו.

"כן, ג'ין."

"הכל בסדר?"

מולם, מתווכחים מאלפוי והרמיוני בעידודו של רון. הארי מגלגל את עיניו.

"אולי היינו צריכים לחכות לדמבלדור וסנייפ עם הנוסחה," היא אומרת ומתיישבת לידו.

הארי מהנהן. פניה חיוורים מהרגיל והיא נראית רזה מאוד, כאילו שכחה לאכול בצורה מסודרת. היא עוצמת עיניים, ראשה צונח לאחור והארי יכול לראות את הנימים הדקיקים המשתרגים תחת עפעפיה- עורה כה חיוור וכה דקיק שנדמה שתיכף תתפוגג.

"אני בסדר."

"הא?"

"אני שומעת אותך חושב. אתה לא צריך לדאוג לי." עיניה עדיין עצומות, אך לפתע הוא תוהה שמא החמיץ משהו- איזה אור עמום, איזו תשישות מרוצה, שנוגהים תחת עורה הדק. הוא מהנהן כשבבת-אחת, מתחוור לו משהו: "את ומאלפוי. אתם חשבתם על הדבר הזה ביחד...!"

"ששש...!" עיניה מתרחבות והיא נוטלת את פרק ידו. "לא בקול רם."

"אבל ג'יני-" הוא לוחש, מביט בחשש בסלית'ריני הגבוה. מאלפוי העביר את עיקר שנות לימודיהם בניסיונות להתנכל להארי, ואז נמלט בעור שיניו (או לפחות: כך טען דמבלדור) מאוכלי המוות. הארי מתקשה לתת בו אמון- גם אם נדמה לו שזה הדבר הנכון לעשות.

ג'יני נועצת בו מבט נוזף (הארי נקרע בין הדחף להטיף לה מוסר לבין המחשבה שהיא מסוגלת לקבל את ההחלטות שלה בעצמה. היא תמיד נראית לו קטנה ושברירית כל כך: תמיד הילדה שחילץ ממרתף הסודות, לא אישה בזכות עצמה. שותפה שווה לנטל. הוא נזכר, באי-רצון, למה החליטו להיפרד). לבסוף, הוא נאנח ומשפיל את עיניו. "הייתי צריך לדעת שאפילו מאלפוי לא שונא אותי מספיק כדי להציע לכבול אותי לוולדמורט."

ג'יני קופצת מעט למשמע השם, אבל מצחקקת בנבזות. השעשוע ממהר לחלוף. "זאת הייתה הצעה של ג'וג'ו."

"ג'וג'ו?"

"ג'ואנה רוברטס." ג'יני מחייכת. "הידידה של ביל. היא שוברת קללות, כמוהו."

"וזה היה הרעיון  _ שלה _ ."

"זה הגיוני, הארי." ג'יני מושכת בכתפיה. היא לובשת קפוצ'ון ירוק מסמורטט ואחת מאצבעותיה משחקת עם החרוז שמשתלשל מקצהו. "הקללה שהפכה אותך להורקרוקס מקשרת ביניכם בכל מקרה. כל מה שצריך לעשות זה לשנות מעט את הכשפומטיקה כדי ליצור קסם כבילה ואז להניח באמצע המבוך מפתח מעבר שייקח אותך לשם ברגע ש _ אתה-יודע-מי  _ יגע בו."

רוגז לא-צפוי, כלפי האישה הזרה, שבמחי יד (רגע של מקוריות), חרצה את גורלו, משתלט עליו פתאום. "אני לא מניח שהיא חשבה על איך אני אמור להתמודד איתו. הארי פוטר, שרד חמישה מפגשים עם וולדמורט – בואו נזרוק אותו שוב לדו-קרב עם את-יודעת-מי, הוא כבר יעשה את הדבר הזה עם השרביט-"

עיניה של ג'יני מתעמעמות. מצידו השני של החדר, נועץ בו מאלפוי מבט ארסי (קולה של הרמיוני, חד וברור, ממשיך להרעים). הארי בולע את רוקו. "אני... אני יודע, ג'ין. אני מצטער. לא הייתי צריך להגיד את זה."

היא מהנהנת. "אני יודעת. זה בסדר."

~

הארי משפיל את עיניו.

טוני וטדי עזבו לפני כחצי שעה. שלג החל לרדת והארי, שחשש מהתעתקות בתנאי מזג-אוויר קשים, הציע לשניים להישאר (טדי גלגל עיניים וטפח על כתפו). ג'וג'ו, עניינית כתמיד, גלגלה את מגבת הכלים וחבטה על עורפו. "הם בני עשרים ושתיים ובקושי מצליחים לראות אחד את השני-"

"ג'ו-" טדי הסמיק עד שורשי שיערותיו. "את גורמת לטוני להסמיק."

הבחור הבלונדיני נאנח ותפס באמתו של טדי. "אנחנו נתעתק הביתה. תודה על הכנסת האורחים, הארי, גברת פ- ג'וג'ו."

ג'וג'ו חייכה. "היה טוב לראות אתכם."

הארי, עדיין מגרד את עורפו, טפח על שכמו של טדי. "תשמרו על קשר, כן?"

כעת, ספונים יחד במטבח (ג'וג'ו שוטפת את הכלים. הארי מייבש אותם), הוא מנסה לעכל את המידע. הארי הכין את עצמו לכריסטמס בבית; עם הוריה של ג'וג'ו, עם הילדים ובני-זוגם (או כמעט בני-זוגם). הוא עדכן את רשימת הקניות של ג'וג'ו, הוריד את הגרלנדות מעליית-הגג וכבר הודיע במטה שהוא עתיד לקחת מספר ימי חופש ("אנחנו מארחים השנה" – "תנחומיי"). הוא לא התכונן... לשום דבר, בעצם. ועכשיו תתקיים סדרה של ישיבות אינסופיות, אנשים יבטלו תכניות לכריסטמס, הארי שוב ימצא את עצמו מתעמת עם אברקרומבי (שמרלין יסלח לו, הוא אף פעם לא סבל את הבחורה) והרמיוני תצרח כמו באנשי ברגע שינסו להוציא צו איסור פרסום.

"אני יכולה לראות שאתה מוטרד." ג'וג'ו מסיימת לשטוף את המזלג האחרון, מניחה אותו ביבשן ופונה לכרוך את זרועותיה סביב מותניו. "דבר איתי."

"אני פשוט..." הוא נאנח. "קיוויתי שסיימנו עם זה. באמת חשבתי... שהוא מפעיל את הקללה, אני לוקח את השיקוי הארור, נכנס למבוך, עושה את מה שאני צריך לעשות וזה נגמר-" הארי נוכח שידיו רועדות. "אין יותר וולדמורט, אין יותר מבוך, אין יותר כלום. אפשר לחזור לחיות כמו אנשים נורמאליים."

ג'וג'ו נשענת לאחור, מרימה את פניה על מנת להביט בעיניו. "ממתי אנחנו חיים כמו אנשים נורמאליים?"

הארי מסרב להיות משועשע. "את יודעת למה אני מתכוון."

"לא, אני לא." היא לוקחת את ידיו בשלו, מחזיקה בהן משך רגע ארוך. "הרגת אותו, חילצת את החרב מהאבן-"

"ג'ואנה-"

היא מרימה גבה ( _ שוב אתה מתווכח איתי _ ? הוא קורא את ארשת פניה). "עשית את זה. אבל המבוך קרס- בקושי הספקת להיחלץ משם בעצמך."

"את חושבת שמאלפוי ידע? שאנחנו בחסרון מספרי...? שהוא התכוון להפיל את המבוך?"

ג'וג'ו מושכת בכתפיה. "תגיד לי אתה. הכרת אותו יותר טוב ממני."

הוא משמיע צחוק מר. "אני? מסתבר שאפילו לא הכרתי את ג'יני."

ג'וג'ו מחבקת אותו משך רגע ארוך. "אתה יודע שזה לא נכון."

הוא לא משיב. יש דברים, יודע הארי, שג'וג'ו והוא לעולם לא יסכימו עליהם.

~

השמיים מחוץ לכיכר גרימולד מלאים בכוכבים זעירים. שעת הלילה מאוחרת, אך מספרים אינם משחקים תפקיד במפקדה. על שולחן הסעודה המפואר של משפחת בלק ניצב דגם קרטון של המבוך. מסביבו, מתרוצצים ג'וג'ו, ביל והרמיוני, מחליפים מבטים עם דמבלדור החולה (הקוסם הישיש יושב על כורסה מרחפת, עיניו, כחולות ועייפות, סוקרות את עבודתם של השלושה). הלחש מורכב – מודה הארי בינו לבין עצמו. מורכב מדי. ג'וג'ו וביל משרבטים מילים לטיניות בעבודת צוות, מחליפים חיוכים נוקשים. הרמיוני ודמבלדור משמשים כשני עמודי תווך – בוחנים, מציעים הצעות.

השרטוטים שהשאיר אחריו מאלפוי, כתב יד צפוף לצד הערות שוליים בכתב עגלגל (ג'יני תמיד שם, בשולי התודעה) מעלים בהארי געגועים עזים. הוא נאנח ומנשק לראשה של לילי בת החמש הישנה בזרועותיו. השיחה נעימה, ג'וג'ו בדיוק חולטת לכולם ארל גריי (אפילו מושיטה לביל חלב, הוא משיב בניד ראש קל) כשלילי משמיעה מלמול זעיר. הוא מלטף את גבה, מרגיע.

"תחזיר אותה למיטה," נוזפת ג'וג'ו, "היא כבר לא תינוקת."

הארי מפהק וקם על רגליו. בקומה השנייה דחוסים כל הילדים בחדר אחד. טדי, ג'יימס ולילי חולקים מיטה אחת, רוז והוגו אחרת; ויקטואר ישנה לבדה. הארי משכיב את לילי לצד אחיה הבכור, מכסה אותה היטב ונושק לקודקודה. חלומות מתוקים, לטיפה לרעמתו של ג'יימס הנוחר, וחריקת דלת קלה. ("מרלין, הארי, זה כמו טקס איתך. אפילו כשהם ישנים." – הוא לא יודע איך להסביר לכולם שגם בתוך גרימולד הנצורה מתגנבות המחשבות הקודרות. כל פעם יכולה להיות הפעם האחרונה. הארי פוטר, הילד שנשאר בחיים, יותיר אחריו שני ילדים יתומים מאב. העובדה כי ג'וג'ו מבינה אותו לא מונעת ממנה לרטון בכל הזדמנות, או להתעלם במופגן. הוא אוהב אותה על כך.)

על שולחן המטבח מתקתק השעון של הגברת וויזלי. רוב המחוגים מצביעים על שינה, אחרים על עבודה והשאר נודדים מכאן לשם בתנועות חלקות, בטוחים או בבית. הוא מחליף מילה עם מולי (מרת וויזלי סובלת מנדודי-שינה מאז בריחתה של ג'יני) וחוזר לטרקלין.

בסביבות שתיים וחצי מזעיקה אותם צעקתה של מולי למטבח. המחוגים מסתחררים. לפתע, עומדת גרימולד כולה על הרגליים. הצלקת של הארי פועמת בכאב.

ההיסטריה אוחזת בכולם, מרחפת בין כותלי הבית הישן. פאניקה היא מדבקת, הארי יודע את זה מאז סיום הטורניר המשולש (זעקות חדות, גבוהות, למראהו של סדריק דיגורי מוטל על הקרקע; פניו המפוסלים דוממים, עיניו פקוחות לרווחה). הרצון לצעוד לקרב בשרביט שלוף מתנגש בלחש הפידליוס (למעלה, ישנים ג'יימס ולילי כשהם מכורבלים זה בזה). הוא לא יכול לעזוב. לא יכול להתעלם מעיניו של רון, קרועות לרווחה, או מהדמעות השוטפות את פניה של הרמיוני.

ראשו מאיים להתפוצץ.

כשאיננו יכול עוד לשאת את מבטה הדומע של ג'וג'ו הוא בורח לקומות העליונות. טדי, ג'יימס ולילי ישנים במיטה המשותפת. הוא מסתגר בחדר השינה שלהם, בוכה אל הכריות. אלבוס דמבלדור, ידו הגרומה שחורה כפחם, ודאי עומד כנציב מלח במטבח, עיניו הבהירות דוממות.

כשהבוקר מאיר, מבשרות קרניים ראשונות של זריחה על מותה של ג'ינוורה וויזלי. ג'וג'ו מזדחלת אל המיטה הזוגית, בין הילדים השקטים והארי המתייפח. היא מלטפת את ראשו שוב, ושוב והם בוכים יחד. הדמעות ממשיכות לזלוג כשלילי מקיצה.

"אבא?" היא שואלת בקול זעיר.

הוא מאמץ את הילדה לחיקו, רוכן לנשק לג'וג'ו. היה שם ילד, היא מספרת, בן גילה של לילי. הארי מלטף את שיערה הסתור של בתו ביד רועדת.

ג'יני איננה.

~

העץ נעלם.

יומיים לאחר מכן, בהפוגה שבין כינוס לישיבת-חירום, מטפס הארי לעליית הגג על מנת להוריד את האשוח המלאכותי. בשנה שעברה, הרחיפה לילי את העץ בחזרה לעליית הגג (ג'יימס, שחגג את הכריסטמס בדרום אמריקה, יצר קשר מברזיל, והם דיברו משך דקות ארוכות).

הארי הופך את עליית הגג, לאחר מכן קורא לג'יימס, שמסייע לו בחיפושים. לילי תגיע מחר מהוגוורטס והם רגילים לקבל את פניה עם קישוטי חג ועץ אשוח...

"אני בטוח שאמא יודעת איפה זה," אומר ג'יימס.

"אנחנו לא צריכים להפריע לאמא שלך באמצע העבודה," מסרב הארי. הוא תוהה מה השעה. הוא צריך לחזור למשרד עד חמש- שום דבר לא סגור והאנשים במחלקת המסתורין נעשים לחוצים.

ג'יימס, יושב על מה שפעם היה שולחן האוכל שלהם, מגלגל את עיניו. "אני לא מבין למה אתם עדיין מתעקשים לארח."

"סבתא שלך-"

"סבתא שלי  _ מה _ ?"

הארי נאנח. הוא לא אוהב להתווכח עם ג'יימס. כל סימן להתנגדות תמיד נתפס כבקורת. "אלברט ותיאה נסעו לחו"ל, כמו שאתה בטח יודע, ואמא מרגישה שאנחנו צריכים לארח בבית."

ג'יימס נוחר בבוז. הוא מאיר לרגע את פינת החדר, נראה כמי שעושה להארי טובה (ברור להארי שהחיפוש הסתיים מזמן).

אין לו מושג כיצד מתכוון הילד להסתדר בהכשרת הילאים: הוא בקורתי מדי, מסוגר מדי בעמדותיו, יותר מדי "בן טיפש-עשרה מטומטם" (כפי שאומרת ג'וג'ו אחרי כל ריב ענקי ביניהם). הטיול היה רעיון טוב. הארי שוקל להציע לו לצאת לשנה נוספת. המטה יסתדר בלעדיו (הוא יודע כיצד מרגיש ג'יימס לגבי מקומו בחיים. זהו הדבר האחד שבו הם דומים יותר מכל. ג'יימס חזר מפני שהרגיש כי מחובתו לחזור. יומיים אחרי ששב לאנגליה, התוודה בקול קטן ש"התגעגעתי לאינג". גם בזה, הם דומים. אבל ג'יימס עדיין איננו בשל לחזור, רק עולה על גדותיו מרוב געגוע).

"אנחנו יכולים לקנות עץ חדש," מציע ג'יימס.

הארי מתחמק ממבטו. הם יקנו עץ חדש. כנראה. בסופו של דבר. אם לא יצליחו למצוא את המקורי. אבל העץ המחורבן מלווה אותם כמעט אחת עשרה שנים. הם בחרו אותו יחד קצת אחרי סיום המלחמה: ג'יימס בן השבע הצביע על "העץ הזה", לילי הנהנה והארי הכתיף את מפלצת הגומי ונשא אותה אל הדלפק.

ועכשיו העץ נעלם וזה כמו... אות למזל רע. הארי מסיר את משקפיו, צובט את גשר אפו. "אם נצטרך, נקנה."

"לפני שאמא תתחרפן," מציע ג'יימס.

הארי ממצמץ. לא ניתן לראות דבר באפלה. "כנראה," הוא אומר. "אבל לא היום. יש לי ישיבת מטה בעוד רבע שעה."

~

הישיבה נמתחת כמו מסטיק (קולו של דוליש קודח חור בראשו והאייפון שהביאו לו ג'וג'ו וג'יימס ליום ההולדת משתעל באומללות כשהארי מנסה להפעיל אותו.  _ רק הודעת טקסט אחת לרון _ ...)

"הילאי פוטר, אתה איתנו?" הארי ממצמץ. ג'ים, ג'ון? דוליש – ראש מחלקת המסתורין – נראה אפרורי מתמיד.

הוא נאנח. "כמו בכל הפעמים הקודמות שבהן ניסית להסביר לנו למה חיוני לחלוטין להמשיך להסתיר את העובדה שמוגלגים מאבדים את שפיותם ואת חייהם ומשרד הקסמים מעדיף להתעלם מזה – למרות שהוא יודע כבר בערך עשור איך להתמודד עם הבעיה – ובואו לא נדבר על סתם לפנות את-"

"בואו לא נשכח מי אחראי למבוך מלכתחילה." הייתה זו קליסטו אברקרומבי (אררר. האישה עשתה לו צמרמורת).

"כן, כי משרד הקסמים בוודאי העדיף עשר שנים נוספות של לחימה."

"רבותיי, רבותיי-" שר הקסמים, חלקלק ומרשים בחלוק שנתפר במיוחד למידותיו, ממהר להרגיע את המהומה. "כל מי שנמצא כאן בחדר אסיר תודה להילאי פוטר-" הוא נועץ מבט חד באברקרומבי (שמגלגלת את עיניה. זו הפעם, והפעם בלבד, חש הארי תשוקה להצטרף אליה). "אני בטוח שכולנו כאן יודעים גם להעריך את הקשיים שהמשרד התמודד איתם בעשור האחרון..." או  _ לא-התמודד  _ איתם, חושב הארי בנקמנות.

שיעול נשי קוטע את דברי השר. בודיקה רוזייר. מנהלת בית החולים על שם הקדוש מנגו. "כבוד השר- עם כל ההערכה למשרד הקסמים, מוגלגים ממשיכים להגיע אלינו."

"שלא לדבר על השחיקה בכוח האדם בקמבריה." גמבריק סולאנס, ראש המחלקה לאכיפת החוק הקסום.

הארי מעסה את רקותיו. "אני חושב שהגיע הזמן שנוציא את הראש מהת-" הוא נאנח. "שנפסיק לתקוע את הראש בחול ונעשה משהו."

"מה אתה מציע, פוטר," עוקצת אברקרומבי. "שנפתח את המבוך וניתן לעשרות הילאים ושושואיסטים למות בניסיון להתמודד עם כל מה שהצטבר שם, או רגע- מי אתה מציע שיפתח את המבוך?"

"אני."

אברוקרמבי משתתקת.

"סליחה, הילאי פוטר, אני לא חושב ששמענו אותך?"

"אמרתי אני." הארי נאנח בעייפות. "אתם באים עכשיו ואומרים שאפשר לפתוח את המבוך ושאני היחיד שיכול לעשות את זה. בסדר- אני אפתח אותו."

"אף אחד לא אומר שחייבים לפתוח את המבוך-" יו"ר גרינגוטס. כמה צפוי. "הסתדרנו עד עכשיו, ונסתדר גם בעתיד-"

הארי מגלגל את עיניו. "כפי שאמר לי טוני ברקוביץ', אנחנו אולי נסתדר, אבל אני לא בטוח שתושבי קילמילהיל יסתדרו-"

שיחה מהוסה מכיוון היציאה מסיחה את תשומת לבו של הארי. זהו שר הקסמים, שמתווכח עם מזכירו האישי. "אל תיתן לה להיכנס-"

"יש לה צו-"

הארי מקמט את מצחו. "אם אכפת לכם שאני שואל...?"

מאוחר מדי. דלתות העץ נפתחות בסערה ומתוכן מתפרצת דוקטור הרמיוני גריינג'ר, ראש השדולה ההומניטארית בעולם הקסמים. הארי מנצל את ההזדמנות. "כמו שאמרתי-"

"כן, כן." פנינגטון-וורת' נראה משועשע. "המוגלגים. למי אכפת מהמוגלגים."

הארי מתרווח ומכין את עצמו לאירוע המרכזי. "כפי שמסתבר, לקסמהדרין אכפת." הרמיוני מטיחה את הצו על השולחן. "הסיפור עולה בגיליון הבוקר של הנביא. אם מישהו רוצה להגיש ערעור, אני מציעה שתתפסו את כבוד השופט אוגדן לפני שהוא מגיע לפלו. שמעתי שהוא מאוד לא אוהב שמפריעים לו בדרך הביתה. יש לכם שבוע."

~

"הארי פוטר – הילד שנשאר בחיים, או הגבר שהפקיר מוגלגים למותם!" ג'וג'ו בקושי מניחה לו להעיף מבט שני בעיתון לפני שהיא זורקת אותו לפח.

"אני לא רוצה שתקרא את זה."

"אני חושב שחשוב שאדע מה הם אומרים."

ג'וג'ו מארגנת מחדש את תכולת ארונות המטבח. יש לה נטייה לסדר כשהיא רותחת מזעם. "תפתח אינטרנט, הארי."

"אני לא נכנס לויכוח הזה."

"מי לדעתך הבעלים העיקריים של הנביא? העיתון הזה שייך לפנינגטון-וורת' ומשרד הקסמים, ברור שהם ינסו להפיל הכל עליך-"

הוא נאנח. "זה אמור להיות הסיפור של טוני."

"אני יודעת." היא טורקת את הארונות בחמת זעם. "הוא התקשר בפלו ואמר שהם סירסו לו את הכתבה. הוא לא הסכים להיות חתום על זה. ילד נאיבי."

"חשבתי שאת נגד הנביא-"

"אררר, מרלין. אתה תמיד תופס אותי במילה." היא מתיישבת ברוגז אל השולחן. "מתי אנחנו אוספים את לילי מחר?"

"שלוש וחצי."

"הרציף יהיה מפוצץ," קובעת ג'וג'ו. "תן לי לאסוף אותה, אין סיבה לשחק ישר לידיים של המדיה."

הארי עומד להשיב כשדוקרן בלתי-נראה נדמה לפלח את ראשו. זעקה עמומה – שלו, הוא מבין באיחור – מהדהדת בחלל, ורגע לאחר מכן עוטפות זרועותיה של ג'וג'ו את כתפיו.

"מרלין, הארי. מרלין!" ידיה מתהדקות סביבו בחיבוק עז. "זה לא יכול להמשיך ככה."

הוא שותק משך דקה ארוכה. הכאב מתנפל עליו כמו מפלצת רעבתנית. זולל לשובע ולא מניח. "זה לא, ג'וג'ו," הוא אומר לבסוף. "אני חושב- אני חושב שהמסר בהחלט נקלט אצל האנשים הנכונים."

~

אף על פי שהוא נחוש בדעתו שלא להניח לאירועי השבועות האחרונים לחבל במסורת המשפחתית, הארי מוצא את עצמו נכנס לישיבה נוספת סמוך לשתיים בצהריים. הוא מתעכב על מנת לשלוח ינשוף מהיר לג'וג'ו (שמח, לשם שינוי, שלא לראות אותה מגלגלת עיניים), וצועד לתוך חדר הישיבות של השר.

בניגוד לישיבות קבינט קודמות, חילופי הדברים ענייניים להחריד. "הערעור נדחה."

"בינתיים," מציין דוליש.

אברקרומבי, שניצבת ליד חלון מכושף, מכחכחת בגרונה. היא ממתינה, שולפת שרביט, וטופחת על החלון. את תמונת הנוף הפסטורלית מחליפה חזית גרינגוטס. מול הבנק הקסום ניצבים כמה מאות קוסמים, מתרוצצים ומנופפים בשלטים. טפיחה שנייה, והשקט הנעים מתחלף בצעקות מחאה קצביות. "כפי שאתם יכולים לראות..."

"כן כן..." שר הקסמים מעסה את רקותיו.

"אם זה מנחם אתכם," מפטירה אברקרומבי ביובש, "הם מפגינים נגד פוטר."

הארי נשען לאחור בכיסא. "למעשה, אני כמעט מרגיש בבית."

"מר פוטר," מוכיח אותו שר הקסמים. "לא זה הזמן לציניות."

הארי נאנח (ג'וג'ו וודאי הייתה אומרת:  _ אני מתקשה לראות זמן מתאים יותר _ , אבל... אכן. לא אלה הזמן או המקום).

אברקרומבי מחליפה עם דוליש מבט קצר. משהו בחילופי המבטים גורם להארי לנוע במקומו באי-נוחות. היא פונה לשר הקסמים. "שכחתי להזכיר שהם קוראים לך, כבוד השר." וכמו לגבות את טענתה של אברקרומבי, מתרוממת צעקה מן הרחוב (קריאת גנאי. ממזר תתפטר).

שר הקסמים מנקה את גרונו. "ובכן-..." ביד השרביט שלו, הוא מזמן גיליון נקי ומתחיל לשרבט מזכר בהול. בוודאי לנציג התקשורת של המשרד. "מסיבת עיתונאים, רבותיי?"

~

הארי, שמתעתק לגרינגוטס מעט אחר השר, מוצא את האולם הראשי ריק כמעט לחלוטין. להוציא שלושה גובלינים שנותרו להשגיח על הדלפקים, הבנק ריק מלקוחות. ההסבר מגיע במהירות, בדמותם של שניים מן ההילאים שלו (חמישה נוספים, מבחין הארי, מאבטחים את הכניסה לבנק. מאחוריהם מתחיל לרדת גשם).

"אני מניח שווסטרנרה הציב אתכם כאן?" הוא שואל את אן פרקינס.

ההילאית הצעירה משיבה לו בניד ראש עגום. "הזעיק אותנו מהבית."

"אני מצטער, חבר'ה."

סמית-ווייט, שניצב לידה, מעניק לו ניד ראש כבד. "רק רציתי לומר, אדוני, שאנחנו עומדים מאחוריך."

הארי נאנח.

פרקינס סופקת את ידיה. "לא אכפת לנו מה אומרים-"

"פרקינס, סמית'-ווייט-"

"אם יורשה לי לדבר בחופשיות, אדוני?"

פרקינס בת עשרים וחמש. כבר לא ילדה. ובכל זאת, משהו בהתנהלות התזזיתית שלה, בנחרצות בכל מצב, מזכיר לו את ג'יימס. "בנוח, פרקינס."

היא נושמת עמוקות. כמי שלא הבחינה שעד אותו רגע עצרה את נשימתה. "השר דאג לכסות לעצמו את התחת, אדוני. הוא חתיכת בן-"

הארי מרים גבה. "זה יהיה הכל."

היא חושקת את שפתיה. סמית'-ווייט, שניצב מאחורי פרקינס כמו עמוד חשמל גולמני, עוטה ארשת דומה של תסכול.

"מה המצב בשטח?"

פרקינס מיישרת את גבה. "בסביבות שתיים וחצי היה ניסיון לפרוץ למשרד הקסמים. המערכת זיהתה את העומס וחסמה את רשת הפלו לכניסה. אנחנו חושבים שהמפגינים מתואמים ביניהם- הם העבירו את ההפגנה באופן ספונטאני לכאן-" היא מנידה בראשה לעבר הפתח. הארי מזהה את מקלכלן, בינגס ואלטמן לצד שני ראשים לא מוכרים.

"מי השניים הנוספים?"

"שושואיסטים," אומרת פרקינס ביובש.

הארי מהנהן. "אתם מכירים את הנהלים."

השניים מגלגלים את עיניהם.

"ובלי חוצפה."

"כן, אדוני!"

הארי מחייך אליהם בעייפות. "בסדר, עכשיו תלוו אותי החוצה. אני צריך לתת הצהרה לעיתונות ולפגוש את אשתי."

חיוך ממזרי מאיר את פניה של פרקינס. "מה שלום גברת פוטר?"

"טוב מספיק כדי לרצוח אותך אם היא תשמע שאת קוראת לה ככה."

"כמובן, אדוני!"

לצידה, נראה סמית'-ווייט משועשע עמוקות. הארי נאנח.

השניים מתייצבים לצידו: פרקינס מימין, פניה קודרים כמו השמים בחוץ, וסמית'-ווייט משמאל, רציני כתמיד. הארי נד בראשו, וביחד הם צועדים לעבר הכניסה.

משב רוח קפוא, מלווה בנתזים של גשם, מקדם את פניו של הארי ביציאה מן הבנק, שני הילאים נוספים מגוננים עליו מן החזית, אך שאגות הקהל, הגשם והרוח מתרוממים מעל ראשיהם וממלאים את אוזניו כמו בום על-קולי (מפתיע אותו שהוא זוכר את כל המונחים האלה, אחרי כל כך הרבה שנים). הארי שולף את שרביטו, משתעל ומטיל לחש סונורוס. לפתע, מהדהדת כל נשימה שלו ברחבי סמטת דיאגון.

"הארי פוטר, תתפטר!" זועק מכשף בגלימה סגולה. הארי מזהה את פניו. ויליאם וילקינסון – תושב סמטת דיאגון וחצי מהבעלים של הדוכן לציוד שיקויים. מכשפה מוכרת למחצה בחלוק שהתיימר להיות אופנתי... הארי תהה מניין הוא מכיר את פניה? רומילדה ואנס. מרלין! אחד מהאחים קריווי...

"לך הביתה, פוטר!" וכמובן "פוטר מסריח!" הישן והטוב. הארי מאלץ את עצמו להתעלם מצביטת הכאב (מגוחך. שנים כה רבות חלפו. שפתיה החשוקות של פרקינס, נוכחותו היציבה של סמית'-ווייט, כל ניצחונות ומפלות העבר... כולם היו אמורים לתת לו כוח. ובכל זאת הוא מרגיש פתאום כמו הילד בן האחת-עשרה מסארי, בית מספר , הארון שמתחת למדרגות). הארי בולע את רוקו, עיניו מוסיפות לסרוק את הקהל.

לפתע, בתוך ההמון, הוא מזהה שתי דמויות נמוכות: אחת בחלוק אפור סולידי והשנייה במעיל צבעוני (הארי מכיר את המעיל הזה. טיבטי. נרכש עבור לילי בטיול לאמסטרדם, מכל הדברים שבעולם). לילי וג'וג'ו- טיפות גשם מרצדות בשיערן- עיניה הירוקות של לילי פעורות לרווחה ואלו של ג'וג'ו מצומצמות, יד אחת מסוככת על מצחה כנגד הגשם. הוא כמעט צוחק כשהוא מאתר את טדי וג'יימס, ואז, לא הרחק משם, את אלכסנדר וויזלי-מאלפוי, ראשו הבלונדיני מתנשא מעל הקהל, מחפש את לילי.

הגיע הזמן.

הארי נושם עמוקות, מרים את שרביטו ומתחיל לדקלם.

~

"אתה לא הולך להיכנס לשם."

הארי מקווה לערב נעים. אח מבוערת. ארוחה משפחתית. אלכס זרק את מפתח המעבר ונשאר בבריטניה (הוא ולילי החזיקו ידיים משך כל הערב). לטדי יש ערב חופשי, וטוני מגיע בפלו. הארי באמת רוצה להעביר ערב אחד עם המשפחה, בצוותא, לפני שכל הסיפור יתפוצץ.

ג'וג'ו, כרגיל, מפגינה סבלנות של יתוש.

"אתה לא הולך לפתוח את המבוך. אני מטילה וטו."

הארי עוצם את עיניו.

"אתה שומע אותי, הארי? אני לא מוכנה שתסכן את החיים שלך, שוב, בשביל עולם הקסמים. יש מספיק אנשים אחרים שיכולים לעשות את זה."

"שמעתי אותך בפעם הראשונה."

"אז...? זה כל מה שיש לך להגיד?"

"מה שיש לי להגיד זה שעם כל הכבוד לזכות הוטו שלך, היא יכולה לחכות ארבע שעות."

ג'וג'ו משכלת את זרועותיה. "אתה לא לוקח את זה ברצינות."

"אני לוקח את זה מאוד ברצינות." הארי משפשף את עיניו, מניח למשקפיים להתרומם מעט. "אני פשוט אומר שזה יכול לחכות." מזווית עינו הוא מבחין בלילי, משעינה את ראשה נגד כתפו של אלכס. טוני, בפינה, לוחש באוזנו של טדי בקול נמוך.

ג'וג'ו קופצת את אגרופיה בתסכול. "איך זה יכול לחכות? מאות האנשים שעמדו שם מול גרינגוטס הרגישו שזו זכותם לתבוע ממך להקריב את כל מה שיש לך כדי שהם יוכלו להמשיך לישון במיטות שלהם בלי ייסורי מצפון-"

"ג'ואנה-" הארי נאנח. "את יודעת שזה יותר מזה."

"מה, וולדמורט יעלה מהקבר שלו? צבא של חייזלים יקום לרדוף אותנו? המבוך נמצא תחת פיקוח."

הארי מכריח את עצמו לספור עד חמש. "ג'ואנה, המבוך עומד להתפוצץ תוך שבע עד עשר שנים."

"כן, והשורה התחתונה היא שאתה יכול לקחת אהבה אמיתית, לרדת לשם ולמות, או שמשרד הקסמים יכול לפנות את המוגלגים שגרים ליד, לנקוט בכל אמצעי הזהירות שאפשר, לחכות כמה זמן שצריך-" היא נעצרת כדי לנשום, "ואז לעשות כל מה שאפשר כדי להכנס לשם בצורה מסודרת. לשלוח לשם שוברי קללות, לשלוח לשם הילאים, לשלוח לשם שושואיסטים, אנשים מאומנים, הארי-"

"אלה חיי אדם."

מן הצד, מחליפים טדי וטוני מבט ארוך. מבטה של לילי – דבר לעולם לא חומק ממנה, לעזאזל – נודד בין הארי לאלכס. מאלפוי, מצידו, בוהה בקיר הנגדי, בתמונה של משפחת פוטר מימים יפים יותר (הארי תוהה על מה הוא חושב. פניו אטומים. לרגע, הוא מזכיר לו את דראקו).

ג'וג'ו נושמת עמוקות. "מה עם פעם שעברה?"

"למה את מתכוונת?"

~

"ו...זהו." הנוזל הסמיך שבתוך המבחנה עוטה גוון חלבי, מבעבע ומתייצב. "אהבה אמיתית," מכריזה הרמיוני.

הארי מנגב את משקפיו לפני שהוא שב ומרכיב אותן. "זה נראה כמו מים."

"ככה זה אמור להיראות." היא מעניקה לו חיוך עייף. הוא יכול לראות את העיגולים השחורים תחת עיניה. אם ישאל, יודע הארי, תגיד שמחוסר שינה ("היא בוכה על ג'יני," אומר רון בשקט, והארי מהנהן. חלפו שבועיים. הוא רוצה לבכות בעצמו, אבל מפחד להפגין חולשה ליד הילדים. לילי מבחינה בכל מה שעובר עליו ומגיבה בהתאם).

"אתם מוכנים?"

הוא מרים מבט אל ג'וג'ו. הוא הציע לה לשבת, אך ג'וג'ו נדה בראשה ("אנחנו כלואים כאן כבר חמישה חודשים. אני לא מסוגלת להמשיך לשבת. רק אם הרופא יתעקש"). ג'וג'ו מביטה בהרמיוני. "תגידי לנו שוב מה זה עושה."

הרמיוני מהנהנת. "אוקיי. הרעיון הוא כזה: בגלל שהארי הוא ההורקרוקס האחרון, הוא בעצם צריך... להפסיק להתקיים כדי שאפשר יהיה להרוג את אתם-יוד- את... את וולדמורט."

"הוא צריך למות," אומרת ג'וג'ו ביובש.

"כן." הרמיוני מניחה את המבחנה בעדינות. "מה שאהבה אמיתית עושה, במקרה הזה, הוא ליצור קשר על-טבעי בין שתי נשמות, שמאפשר להן להעביר את כוח החיות שלהן-"

"הארי יוכל להעביר את הנשמה שלו אלי בזמן שהוא נלחם בוולדמורט," מסכמת ג'וג'ו.

"כן. הארי ימות, לכאורה, אבל בעצם... כן. זה עובד לשני הכיוונים."

"והתינוק?" שואל הארי.

הרמיוני מביטה בהם בחוסר-אונים. "זה לא אמור לפגוע בו, עד כמה שאני יודעת." אנחה ארוכה נמלטת מבין שפתיה. "הלוואי שסנייפ היה כאן. למשפחת בלק הייתה ספריה ענקית, אבל..."

ג'וג'ו מהנהנת. "טוב... אנחנו יודעים שוולדמורט ואוכלי המוות נכנסו למבוך לפני חמש שעות. בוודאי ייקחו להם כמה ימים טובים לפני שהם יגיעו ללב, אבל..." היא נושכת את שפתיה. סימן נדיר להיסוס. "אני חושבת שהגיע הזמן לקחת את השיקוי."

הארי נושם עמוקות. "הרמיוני? אנחנו מוכנים."

חיוך דק מסתמן על פניה של הרמיוני. היא מחלקת את הנוזל במבחנה לשני חלקים שווים, ואז מגישה להם את השיקוי. "תהיו חזקים."

~

דממה לא טבעית נופלת על הבית. הארי מרים את עיניו (לילי, הוא מבחין, מהדקת את אצבעותיה סביב ידו של אלכס).

ג'וג'ו נאנחת. "בפעם שעברה, איבדנו את התינוק. אתה יודע איך הקסם העתיק עובד, הארי. דם תמורת דם, חיים תמורת חיים. מי זה יהיה עכשיו? ...ג'יימס? אולי לילי?"

הארי מתקשח בכיסאו. הוא רוצה לקום וללכת, לעלות במדרגות ולהתעלם מהאשמותיה של ג'וג'ו. להתעלם ממבטו הקודר של ג'יימס או עיניה המפצירות של לילי (מהחמלה האינסופית בפניה של ג'וג'ו. לא הייתה לה זכות. ואף על פי כן.... הייתה לה כל זכות שבעולם). הדבר האחרון שהוא מצפה לו הוא שיעול קטן מצידו של אלכס, שמרים את ידו (עדיין תלמיד בכיתה), ומתנצל.

"גברת פ- ג'ואנה צודקת. אני מתכוון- אתה לא חייב לפתוח את המבוך, אדוני."

הארי ממצמץ. אותו רגע, נראה לו אלכסנדר כמו תעתיק מגחך של אביו, זהה לו בכל פרט ופרט: דראקו מאלפוי שקם מן הקבר במיוחד כדי ללעוג לאסונו האישי של הארי פוטר. הוא רוצה למצמץ ולהעלים אותו. "למה אתה מתכוון?"

"אני, אממ-" אלכס נושם עמוקות ושולף עותק של עיתון הבוקר מילקוט בית הספר שלו. "הנה, כאן," הוא אומר, מעביר את העיתון ללילי, שמעבירה אותו להארי. בעיתון ניתן לראות תרשים כללי של המבוך, על כל ארבעת קומותיו, ומעליו אוסף שרבוטים בעט זריזה –  _ אלכס _ ?

"אתה רואה-" לא, הארי לא רואה. מדובר בכשפומטיקה, מקצוע שהארי מעולם לא הבין או רצה להבין. "הכניסה למבוך מבוססת על פונקציה של משוואה ריבועית. זאת מתמטיקה די פשוטה, בסך הכל. גאונית, אבל פשוטה. לכן אפשר להיכנס אליו באחת משתי דרכים: למרכז המבוך, כמו שהארי נכנס במלחמה. או מהכניסה הראשית – ואת זה אפשר לעשות עם... עם דם. אמ- הדם של מי שתכנן את המבוך. כלומר, אה, שלי."

~

הם הוסיפו לדבר עוד שעה ארוכה. ג'וג'ו סיפרה על הכשפומטיקה של המבוך, טדי שאל על הנזקים הסביבתיים, ולילי הכינה ארוחת ערב (אלכס עזר וג'יימס ניסה לעזור, אבל בעיקר הפריע). רק טוני, שהאזין לשלל השיחות שהתנהלו סביבו, נראה שקט מתמיד.

"הוא יודע שטדי יהיה אחד האנשים שיפרצו לשם," מסבירה ג'וג'ו מאוחר יותר, לאחר שהתכרבלו במיטה. "הוא מתחיל להכין את עצמו."

הארי מקמט את מצחו. "זה... אבל זה לא הולך לקרות עוד הרבה זמן- ולכי תדעי על מה הם יחשבו בינתיים..."

ג'וג'ו מחבקת אותו מאחור. "הוא אוהב את טדי. זה טבעי."

"זה לא טבעי להתאבל על אנשים חיים! זה מה שאנחנו עשינו."

"ויצאנו בסדר גמור."

הארי נאנח. ראשו שוקע לתוך הכרית, גופו כנגד גופה של ג'וג'ו. "הם כל כך צעירים, ג'ואנה."

"ואנחנו כל כך זקנים, הארי." היא מגלגלת את עיניה נגד גבו. "ממש עם רגל אחת בקבר. לך לישון."

הארי נוחר לתוך הכרית. "לא אמרת לי מה קורה עם ארוחת החג."

" _ שוּש _ . אני ישנה עכשיו."

"אני צריך לדעת איך להתארגן-"

ג'וג'ו נושכת את כתפו. "אמרתי  _ לישון _ ."

הארי משתתק ועד מהרה ג'וג'ו נרדמת. החדר חשוך כולו ורק קרני ירח בודדות מתגנבות בעד החלון. ג'וג'ו ממלמלת לתוך הכר ("כן, אמא. הכל בסדר, אמא..." הארי צוחק צחוק חרישי ומהדק סביבה את השמיכה). שנתו נודדת משך זמן ארוך, תמונות מן הערב שהיה רצות לנגד עיניו. ג'וג'ו נברה בעצבנות בארוחת הערב שלה, לילי ואלכס החליפו נשיקה מהירה כשאיש לא ראה אותם. טוני הרכין את עיניו והניח לטדי להיאחז בו לאורך כל הערב. אפילו ג'יימס נדמה שקט מתמיד (בשלב מסוים, הודיע שהוא עולה לקומה השנייה, להתקשר לאינג בטלפון המוגלגי. סימן בדוק לכך שהוא מוטרד).

הארי נרדם כשמחשבותיו עדיין מתרוצצות. הוא חולם על ג'וג'ו, מתבדחת עם ג'יימס בן התשע-עשרה וזורקת עליו קישוטי פופקורן שניתקה מעץ חג המולד בגרימולד 12. ג'יני, בסוודר האפור ההוא (הארי מחייך מעט נוכח הזיכרון) יושבת לצידה ומביטה בהם בעיניים עצובות. היא מורטת חוט דקיק שנפרם מאמרת הסוודר, נראית כמי שמתלבטת בשאלה הרת-גורל ואז רוכנת ומנשקת למצחו של הארי, שמוצא את עצמו עומד בלב מגרש הקווידיץ', בן שש-עשרה ובריתוק – משקל העולם נח על כתפיו. הוא ממצמץ, שמש בהירה מסנוורת את עיניו, ומרים את מבטו אל הרקיע.

מולו, לבדה במגרש, רוכבת ג'יני על מטאטא. שיערה האדום מתפתל ברוח הפראית, וילד קטן, זהוב שיער ותכול עיניים –  _ אלבוס _ , לוחש לו לבו של הארי – חובק את מותניה. ג'יני מנופפת לו לשלום, והפעוט, מצחקק, קובר את פניו בגבה.

הם עפים יחד לעבר האופק.


End file.
